


Honesty Is Golden

by TimeyWimeyBritishGuy



Series: Just Kiss Already [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Thorin Is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeyWimeyBritishGuy/pseuds/TimeyWimeyBritishGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bilbo saved Thorins life from Azog, Thorin ponders about his actions towards him throughout the adventure. And realises he should do something about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty Is Golden

 

He sat there, staring at the fire. Contemplating his actions through these past weeks, he had treated Bilbo so cruelly. He was so very wrong about the Halfling, so very wrong it hurt him. Not physically, he had already felt the brute force of an Wargs bite. But In his heart, he could feel the guilt washing over him as he thought back. Everytime he told the Hobbit he should never have come or put him down for simply tripping, it was painful.

He looked around the campfire for a moment, searching for the Halfling but found he was not there. All the other dwarves around him were talking, Gandalf however was smoking his pipe with his eyes closed. He assumed he was meditating or doing whatever old wizards do when they are not bossing him around.

He looked further on across the campfire to the edge of the Carrock, there he saw an outline of a small figure, that had to be their hobbit. He smiled, letting out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. He was glad the Halfling hadn’t fallen off to his doom, now that would be a problem. He played the images through his mind of Bilbo saving him, one moment he was about to be killed, the other a small Hobbit was defending him with his life.

He felt a nudge at his arm bringing him out of his memory and faced a smiling Balin, he gave him smile in return as well as a questioning Hum.

“Go to him” He said as if reading the Dwarfs mind.

He really did wonder how Balin knew what he was thinking, it didn’t surprise him, it did take him some time to stop questioning if he could actually read his mind. Of course it was because the old dwarf was wise, and definitely not a magical being.

With that he stood up and walked around the group, he noticed some of them stopped talking and look at him go but they started again soon after, probably guessing his purpose. As he walked closer to the edge where the Hobbit was sitting he noticed smoke coming from him, he too was smoking his pipe. Not only that he was also shivering, Thorin smiled to himself, the Halfling was probably too proud to ask if anyone had anything warmer he could wear.

He then took off his large coat as he got to him and placed it round the others shoulders, it caused Bilbo to suck in air in response and because of that he choked on some of the smoke entering his lungs to quickly. Thorin sat down beside him as he calmed his coughing fit, feet hanging over the edge. He used to be afraid of heights when he was younger but it faded over time, although there was a lingering fear still there somewhere but Thorin chose to ignore it.

Once Bilbo calmed down he looked to his side and saw Thorin’s coat over him and the owner next to him, looking at him.

“Oh Thorin” Bilbo said “you surprised me”

Thorin said nothing, only looking at the distance to the Lonely mountain. He could go on a quest yes, to get his home back yes, could he think of the right words to say when apologising to a friend? Nope.

“Is there… something wrong?” Bilbo asked

“No” Thorin said “Well yes, I mean no” Oh Mahal he was terrible at this

He chanced a look at the hobbit beside him and found him only smiling

“You don’t sound very sure”

Thorin sighed, he was very sure he wanted to apologise but he had no idea how to go around it. He thought he might as well come out and say it, so he did.

“I’d like to apologise!” He said a bit to loudly, startling Bilbo a little and gaining a few heads from behind him. Bilbo was about to speak but Thorin beat him to it. “For the way I have treated you”

Bilbo seemed to stiffen, he knew this was probably a waste of time on his part. Why would Bilbo want to hear his apology, when all he did was treat him like nothing. But he carried on.

“It was out of line” He said closing his eyes not wanting to see the Hobbits reaction to this “It was not the proper thing to do, I am truly sorry”

He didn’t hear anything from beside him, he thought maybe he had left. Thorin opened his eyes and looked at Bilbo, he was now staring into the distance. No emotions showing on his face, just staring.

“Then why?” Bilbo said softy

Thorin sighed again “I wanted to protect you in truth, I understand it hardly seems believable. I saw how you reacted to the contract, that’s when I thought “I don’t want to see this kind, innocent person be subjected to danger”. So I tried to convince you were not wanted, not part of the company so you would go back home and be safe…” He said it, barely. He felt his voice stop a start to weaken a few times but he kept going, he needed to tell him that. Bilbo deserved that.

He looked back at the Hobbit who was smiling at him, it was a genuine happy smile that made Thorin feel a little better and also a bit confused.

“I forgive you” Bilbo said placing a hand on Thorin’s forearm

He looked down at Bilbo’s hand, feeling comforted by it. But he still didn’t feel like he deserved it “Why?”

“Because I believe your words, every letter Thorin” Bilbo said, Thorin was about to Question him but Bilbo kept going “To be perfectly honest, I thought you did not care that much about me. But knowing what I know now, it’s quite a joyful feeling.

Thorin didn’t know what to say so he only smiled and placed his own hand over Bilbo’s which rested on his arm. They fell into a comfortable silence, maybe he did deserve to be forgiven. He would like to get to know him more, become friends maybe. He definitely wanted to know more about the Halfling beside him, if he was willing to forgive Thorin for his actions ever since they met, then maybe they could.

“Could I ask of you something?” Bilbo said breaking the silence, Thorin turned his head towards him and nodded “Could you.. Could you stop calling me Halfling? I- I am half of nothing, I am a Hobbit. I am a resident of this world and I would be spoken to as such… please?”

Thorin smiled, He felt he could see a hint of redness on Bilbo’s cheeks but it was too dark to really tell. “Of course”

They fell into a comfortable silence again, both of them relaxing with one another. Bilbo smoking his pipe, Thorin closing his eyes and listening to the life around him. Bilbo’s breathing, the conversations behind him the sounds of animals in the forest, the wind.

“I have you know though” Bilbo spoke “I am not as innocent as you might think”

Thorin looked back at him in confusing and only saw a cheeky grin looking at him, it made him fall into fits of laughter. Bilbo joining just a few moments after. Behind them Gandalf smiled to himself as he saw the two laughing bodies, this was going to a very eventful adventure. He thought to himself


End file.
